A red pair of gloves costs $$33$, which is $11$ times as much as a pink sweatshirt costs. How much does the pink sweatshirt cost?
Solution: The cost of the red pair of gloves is a multiple of the cost of the pink sweatshirt, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$33 \div 11$ $$33 \div 11 = $3$ A pink sweatshirt costs $$3$.